


На одну ночь

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Hand Jobs, Hybrids AU, M/M, Original work - Freeform, mention of harassment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Хосоку срочно нужно заняться сексом, и не от хорошей жизни.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, MIDI  R-NC21 FK2020 J&K POP





	На одну ночь

Нервировало абсолютно все. Хосок в пятый раз поправил ноутбук и сделал большой глоток колы. В носу защипало от пузырьков, и несколько минут он надрывно кашлял, отплевываясь. Наверное, зря Хосок пытался убедить себя, что успокоился. Хотя всю неделю у него более-менее получалось держать себя в руках, просто сегодня проклятая кола подвела.  
Снова сдвинув ноутбук и поставив его идеально ровно, Хосок подключился к групповому чату и постарался выглядеть веселым и беззаботным.  
— Привет. Что-то случилось? — тут же спросил Тэхен. Сонно прищурившись, он наклонился ближе к экрану, будто мог пристальнее разглядеть Хосока.  
До звонка Тэхен, похоже, мирно спал в своем общежитии для волонтеров и прервал это прекрасное занятие только ради своих друзей. Точнее, ради одного нервного друга. И почему именно сейчас Хосоку хотелось сделать вид, что это кто-то другой написал своим двум лучшим друзьям панические сообщения и устроил незапланированный созвон?  
— С чего ты взял? — попытался увильнуть Хосок.  
— У тебя за спиной стол идеально убран, — Джин, едва подключившись, сразу же влился в допрос. В его лице читалась вся скорбь человека, пришедшего с работы и вынужденного разговаривать с людьми после целого дня разговоров с людьми.  
— Просто решил убраться, — Хосок запустил руку в волосы и попытался непринужденно улыбнуться.  
— Если ничего не случилось, то на кой черт ты нас собрал? — Джин вздохнул. — Скажешь, что соскучился, и я отключусь.  
Повисло мрачное молчание, и спустя несколько минут Хосок, наконец, признался:  
— Ладно, может, мне нужна небольшая помощь. Мозговой штурм.  
— А до выходных он не подождал бы?  
Тэхен уперся рукой в щеку и с каждой секундой моргал все медленнее и медленнее.  
— Мне срочно нужно заняться с кем-то сексом, — выпалил Хосок, понимая, что не способен ни на какие долгие вступления. От неожиданности Джин шарахнулся назад, а Тэхен, проснувшись, постучал пальцем по экрану, словно пытаясь убедиться, что все происходящее реально.  
— Неожиданное признание, — отойдя от шока, заметил Джин. — Ладно, ты меня заинтриговал. А в чем проблема? Разве этот твой… как его…  
— Мы расстались. Уже два месяца как, — Хосок почесал в затылке. — И никого нового не появилось, потому что я пахал, как проклятый. А мне нужно сейчас…  
— Сходи в клуб, — предложил Тэхен. — Разве не там находят секс на одну ночь?  
— В этом крохотном городе мы выступали, наверное, в каждом клубе, — Хосок вздохнул. — Не хочу потом столкнуться с мистером-секс-на-одну-ночь где-нибудь на улице. Это сбивает настрой.  
— А приложение для знакомств? — кажется, Джин всерьез воодушевился и принялся на ходу сочинять варианты. — Многие…  
— Показать тебе мою коллекцию дикпиков? — мрачно спросил Хосок. — Я вчера зарегистрировался. Не успел даже сказать привет. И вот… Целая коллекция. И никто не впечатлил.  
— Может, обратиться к платному сексу? — Тэхен тоже решил поучаствовать в соревновании «выскажи самую очевидную идею».  
— Во-первых, это отвратительно, а во-вторых, бесчеловечно.  
— У тебя уже есть идея, и ты хочешь, чтобы мы ее просто одобрили? — фыркнув, Джин стянул с шеи галстук. — В чем проблема-то? Или мы должны тебе помочь с твоей проблемой?  
— Нет уж, спасибо. Кошмар какой!  
Хосок предпочитал думать о сексе с лучшими друзьями примерно никогда. Исключительно для сохранения психического здоровья.  
— Это оскорбление?! — сразу же завопил Джин, вызвав у Тэхена приступ истерического хохота.  
— Давай просто не будем об этом говорить. Никогда. Даже не думай, что я сейчас буду извиняться и говорить о том, что не будь мы друзьями… Не буду!  
— Я запомню, Чон Хосок! Припомню потом обязательно! — Джин потянулся куда-то за пределы обозримого через камеру пространства, достал кружку с чаем и сделал очень возмущенный глоток.  
— Так что за план? — напомнил Тэхен, опять отчаянно борясь со сном. — Ты прости, но у меня всего четыре часа на сон, и я бы хотел ими воспользоваться.  
— Ладно, ладно. В общем, помните приложение для знакомств, сделанное для гибридов? Там же есть приглашения? И кто-то из вас предлагал мне там зарегистрироваться.  
— А чем оно лучше обычного? И не кто-то, а твой кошмарный друг предлагал, — оскорбленно заметил Джин.  
— С гибридными приложениями не ко мне, — Тэхен потянулся. — Мне своего хватает.  
— Просто их в городе мало. Я надеюсь, что удастся найти кого-то, кто быстро уедет. Они здесь не задерживаются — тут низкий уровень толерантности.  
— Только не говори, что тебя это радует, — Джин кинул ему код для регистрации в чат. — Держи, любитель ушей и хвостов.  
— Эй! — Тэхен снова проснулся. — Поосторожнее со словами! Иначе мне придется вызвать тебя на дуэль.  
— Заметано! Я выбираю оружие! — Джин побоксировал с камерой. — А теперь можешь правду сказать, а? Или будешь дальше держать нас за идиотов?  
Хосоку пришлось выключить видео, чтобы не выдать себя перекошенной улыбкой. А ведь так все хорошо шло. Он ведь и сам не смог бы объяснить, зачем все это затеял. Ради того, чтобы переспать, но не с человеком, а с кем-то иным? Чтобы не думать о чем-то плохом?  
— Мне очень надо, — наконец вернулся он в чат.  
Теперь Тэхен и Джин выглядели одинаково встревоженными.  
— Да, но почему? Неожиданный приступ сатириазиса? — спросил Джин и тут же извинился: — Прозвучало тупо, прости. Но я нервничаю. Ты бы себя слышал.  
— Я хочу проверить одну теорию. И меня привлекают гибриды. Решил совместить приятное с полезным.  
— А как твое прослушивание? — вдруг спросил Тэхен. Нет, его интуиция временами пугала.  
— Я не прошел, но разрешили прийти в понедельник и попытаться поразить всех. И это не важно.  
— Слушай, может, все-таки расскажешь, а?  
— Нечего рассказывать. Спасибо за код для приложения. Я перезвоню в понедельник, ладно?  
Хосок выпалил все это речетативом, немного запыхался под конец и быстро отключился, пока вопросы не пошли по второму кругу. Временами он ужасно ненавидел себя за неумение сказать правду. Может, они вместе посмеялись бы над происходящим? Джин всегда умел превращать самые неприятные моменты в повод немного нелепо, но успокаивающе пошутить. А Тэхен видел главное и всегда мог помочь отыскать выход. Почему же он ничего не сказал им? Ничего страшного не произошло. Может, просто стоило воспринять все с юмором? И не дергать ни Джина с его двенадцатичасовым рабочим днем в одной из крутых офисных башен в центре, ни, тем более, Тэхена, волонтёрящего вместе со своим парнем-гибридом на другом конце планеты?  
Пообещав себе, что обязательно пересмотрит происходящее в позитивном ключе после того, как проверит свою теорию, Хосок закрыл ноутбук и допил выдохшуюся газировку.  
«Вы хотите зарегистрироваться?» — спросило у него приложение, и, помедлив, Хосок нажал «Да».

  


* * *

  


После целого часа изучения разных профилей Хосок разве что мог сказать, что гибриды не склонны сразу же присылать незнакомым обычным людям фотографии своих членов. С сообщениями они, правда, тоже не спешили.  
Может, стоило сразу написать, что он ищет одноразовый секс без обязательств? Настолько без обязательств, что готов трахнуться с любым, кто завтра улетит с планеты навсегда?  
Пытаясь успокоиться, Хосок отложил телефон и сходил на кухню. Раковина поражала своей чистотой еще со вчерашнего дня — может, Джин и правда научился распознавать его состояние по чистоте вокруг. Как будто в обычном состоянии, Хосок только и делал, что разводил горы мусора.  
На автомате он налил себе воды из бутылки, опять попил, как будто сидел посреди пустыни и пытался справиться с обезвоживанием. Этот нехитрый процесс почему-то каждый раз успокаивал.  
Телефон в комнате пиликнул, и Хосок вернулся обратно, почему-то стараясь идти как можно тише. Словно гибрид на той стороне собирался телепортироваться к нему прямо через экран.  
Пришло сразу несколько сообщений от разных пользователей, но двоих Хосок отсеял сразу: их габариты откровенно пугали. Чего Хосок не собирался делать, так это оставаться в одной квартире с гибридом, намного превосходящим его по массе и росту.  
А вот третий показался ему довольно симпатичным и безобидным.  
«Привет», — написал тот. — «Классный браслет. Ручная работа?»  
Почему-то этот вопрос, странный для сайта знакомств и поиска быстрого секса, расположил Хосока быстрее, чем подкаты про его задницу, ноги и прочие части тела. Хотя вроде бы в таких местах нормальные люди должны сразу же начинали обсуждать позы и прочие интимные вещи.  
«Привет», — набрал Хосок в ответ. — «Да, сам сделал. Показать технику?»  
Написанным выглядело еще более ужасным, чем прозвучало в голове, но отозвать сообщение он уже не мог. Вместо этого он щелкнул по фотографии гибрида — Юнги — и перешел в его профиль.  
Там лежало штук десять вполне обычных снимков, несколько селфи и ни одного дикпика. Это радовало. В профиле значилось, что Юнги — фелинный гибрид, что устраивало Хосока и в чем-то даже радовало. Он всегда с симпатией относился к котам.  
«Прямо так сразу? Думал мы хотя бы кофе выпьем», — звучало не очень обнадеживающе, но Юнги хотя бы не послал Хосока сразу.  
Сердце зачем-то подскочило к самому горлу, а оттуда пустилось в такой дикий пляс, что Хосок взял паузу на подумать. Точно ли он этого хочет? Еще не поздно было удалить профиль и сделать вид, что все в порядке.  
«Я как раз завтра буду у вас в городе», — написал Юнги, не подозревая, что сейчас решалась совсем не его судьба. — «Только найду хостел подешевле».  
«Можешь переночевать у меня», — Хосок набрал это сообщение почти с закрытыми глазами. Обратного пути с этого момента не существовало.  
«Щедрое предложение. Ты же меня совсем не знаешь».  
«Хочу рискнуть. И мне нравятся твои уши. И все остальное тоже».  
Никогда еще Хосок не чувствовал такой стыд за собственное поведение. И что этот несчастный парень о нем сейчас подумал?  
«Настолько нравятся? Ладно, не буду отказываться. Я приезжаю завтра с утра, днем у меня дела, вечером я весь твой, а следующим утром уезжаю. Так пойдет?»  
«Отлично. Скинешь мне номер, я отправлю геолокацию».  
«Ладно. Тогда до встречи, пока что незнакомец?»  
«До встречи».  
Теперь Хосок ощущал себя плохо не только из-за собственных тупых сообщений, но и из-за игры с чужими чувствами. Гибриды в каких-то вещах оставались искренними и наивными — их радовало внимание от обычных людей, потому что они достаточно натерпелись в самом начале интеграции в общество. Им хотелось быть своими среди не-гибридов, и они старались показать свои самые лучшие стороны.  
А он собирался воспользоваться Юнги, как чем-то… ну, одноразовым.  
Такие мысли только усиливали тошноту, которая и так не отпускала уже несколько дней, так что Хосок постарался на них не задерживаться.  
Юнги скинул ему номер телефона, а с ним страницу в социальных сетях.  
«Это чтобы ты хотя бы немного обо мне узнал. Окажешь мне ответную любезность?»  
Кидать реальную страницу совершенно не хотелось, но Хосок все равно отправил ему ссылку. Поработал для самого себя наказанием свыше, так сказать.  
Вообще этот Юнги забавно общался — вроде и флиртовал, вроде ничего такого и не говорил, но и не сыпал какими-то пошлыми подкатами. Они ведь договорились на секс? Или нет?  
Страница у Юнги оказалась более информативной, чем профиль. Хосок смог подробнее рассмотреть его кошачьи уши, хвост и небольшие заостренные клыки. Раньше он считал, что его заводят гибриды, но от мысли о завтрашнем дне почему-то внутри все съеживалось и леденело.  
Еще Юнги писал собственную музыку, выступал в таких же крохотных клубах, как и Хосок, только в своем небольшом городке и иногда делился прочитанными книгами. В общем, выглядел вполне нормальным. Правда, Хосок задумался, что любой уважающий себя маньяк в современном мире первым делом создал бы себе совершенно нормальную страницу в соцсетях, но с другой стороны — Юнги общался там со своими друзьями. Потенциально такими же маньяками, конечно.  
«Захватить что-нибудь? Выпивки?» — спросил Юнги все еще через приложение для гибридов. К счастью, он не стал писать со своей обычной страницы, и Хосок чувствовал себя ужасно благодарным за это. Не хватало ему еще висящей печальным напоминанием переписки в обычной соцсети.  
«Нет. У меня есть».  
Точно. Алкоголь. Он мог бы существенно облегчить завтрашнее знакомство и все последующие вещи.  
«Все в порядке?» — внезапно написал Джин. Видимо, его тактичность только что иссякла. — «Я к тебе завтра полицию вызову, если ты немедленно не объяснишь, что происходит».  
«Просто удовлетворяю свои фантазии. И немного проверяю одну теорию. Ну, мало ли секс влияет на качество танца».  
«Идиотская идея».  
Нет, по-настоящему идиотская идея сейчас планировала приехать с ночевкой, а вот влияние секса на качество танца уже не казалось таким оскорбительным и далеким от реальности.  
«Тебе жалко, что ли?»  
«У тебя установлено SOS-приложение?»  
Хотел бы Хосок его удалить, но в таком случае Джин просто оторвал бы ему голову.  
«Еще с прошлого собеседования».  
«Тогда если что — просто нажми на кнопку, ладно? Я предупрежу знакомого, он живет недалеко».  
«Звучит в высшей степени параноидально».  
«Это ответ на твои суицидальные идеи».  
«Я нажму, если что, но все в порядке. Я нашел хорошего парня, честно».  
«Люди, которые пишут „честно” обычно врут, ты же в курсе?»  
Хосок закатил глаза и послал в ответ стикер с фейспалмом. Хорошо бы Джин не отправил сюда своего знакомого заранее, не дождавшись сигнала. Которого — Хосок надеялся изо всех сил — и не случится.  
«Ты очень красивый. До встречи завтра», — написал ему «хороший парень» Юнги и вышел из сети.  
И на секунду Хосок понадеялся, что все получится. Тысячи людей занимались сексом на одну ночь и ничего плохого не происходило, верно? К тому же у него оказались самые замечательные и тревожные друзья в мире.  
Разве что-то могло пойти не так?

  


* * *

  


Спокойно поспать не удалось — Хосок то ворочался, скидывая ставшее вдруг удивительно жарким одеяло, то натягивал его на голову, стуча зубами от холода. Сон превратился в зыбкую пунктирную линию, прерываемую кошмарными видениями и страхом пропустить звонок будильника.  
Ближе к утру Хосок начал подозревать, что сделал что-то не так. Он ведь просто собирался хорошо провести время с симпатичным и довольно вежливым парнем-гибридом. Ни к чему не обязывающий секс и прочее… Сплошное удовольствие для них обоих.  
Раньше у него таких проблем не возникало. Может, в нем изменилось что-то? Что-то очевидное для окружающих? Не убил ли он в себе способность радоваться жизни и вести себя легко изматывающими тренировками и запредельными целями?  
Конечно, будильника он не услышал, но каким-то чудом открыл глаза за двадцать минут до того, как Юнги должен был добраться от вокзала до его дома. Мир превратился в огромную, ненатуральную декорацию, в которой он прыгал сломанной марионеткой.  
Звонок в дверь выдернул его из душа, так что Юнги он открыл в домашних растянутых штанах, футболке и с волосами, наскоро высушенными полотенцем.  
— О, привет, — одно ухо у Юнги дернулось. Но, в целом, он выглядел удивленным, а не напуганным ткрывшимся видом. — Хосок?  
— Да, это я. Привет, — прозвучало так тупо, что Хосок с трудом удержался от желания побиться головой о стену. — Прости, я проспал.  
Улыбка вышла даже более-менее искренняя.  
— Тогда можешь просто игнорировать меня. Все в порядке, — Юнги чуть вздернул уголок рта — не то ответно улыбаясь, не то просто немного нервничая. — Покажи мне, куда кинуть сумку, и не обращай внимания на то, как я обхожу комнату, спасибо.  
Он выглядел так же, как на фотографиях — чуть ниже, чем Хосок, в черной толстовке и обычных джинсах — в общем, совершенно безобидно, так что Хосок кивнул, махнул рукой в сторону дивана в гостиной и ушел в спальню, чтобы одеться во что-то приличное.  
Правда, любопытство заставило его сделать это быстрее, чем обычно, и чуть приоткрыть дверь. Он слышал про гибридов разные вещи, как, наверное, и все остальные обычные граждане Объединенных планет. Для их создания ученые наплевали на большую часть прав человека и просто создали новый вид, смешав гены животных и человека. Это давало им преимущества в силе, в ощущениях и в способностях, но отражалось во внешнем виде и в повадках.  
Скинув кеды у входа и устроив свою сумку на полу около дивана, словно боясь что-то испортить, Юнги шевельнул ушами и принюхался. Его движения казались плавными, как у суперпрофессионального танцора, готовящегося к выступлению. Хотел бы Хосок выглядеть так же на видео.  
Юнги немного постоял на месте, а потом медленно двинулся по кругу, и Хосок мог бы поклясться, что он ощупывает взглядом все предметы вокруг. Уши у него настороженно подергивались, а хвост — ох, Хосок не был готов к хвосту, это был удар ниже пояса — пару раз хлестнул по воздуху.  
— Может, кофе? — совесть все-таки подтолкнула Хосока выйти и немного побыть радушным хозяином.  
— О, нет, — Юнги замахал руками. — Мне уже нужно бежать. Я вернусь вечером, около девяти. Все хорошо?  
Еще говорили, что многие гибриды очень чувствительны к эмоциям, так что Хосок постарался задавить в себе панику.  
— Да, отлично. Тогда буду ждать к девяти. Я закажу пиццу?  
— Конечно. Только без ананасов, пожалуйста. Нет ничего хуже пиццы с ананасами, — Юнги смешно сморщил нос и пошел к двери, чтобы надеть кеды обратно. Он вообще единственный на памяти Хосока снял обувь, заходя в помещение. Может, так их учили в приютах?  
— Запомнил.  
Хосок закрыл за ним дверь и окунулся в какой-то жуткий панический туман. Однажды на курсах по психологии, которые включили в обучение танцоров исключительно по просьбе двух-трех активистов, их просили фиксировать каждое свое действие, чтобы продемонстрировать очевидный факт: большую часть времени люди тратят на всякую фигню. Сейчас Хосок записал бы «Уборка», и этот процесс занял бы у него весь день. Кто-то бы подумал — а что такого удивительного в генеральной уборке? Иногда найдешь коробку со всяким хламом, а очнешься ближе к вечеру где-нибудь в ванной с щеткой наперевес и гудящей спиной…  
Только Хосок не собирался ничего такого делать. Просто еще раз вымыл раковину, а заодно все окружающие ее поверхности. И еще стену за плитой протер, и саму плиту. Потом на автомате залез в духовку, походя отметив, что выглядит сейчас, как самоубийца из древности. Хорошо хоть газом уже никто давно не пользовался.  
Следом пошли все шкафчики, затем Хосок обнаружил, что закапал водой пол, а потом сам же и натоптал. Пришлось вытаскивать из кладовки швабру, а за ней и две бутылки с моющим средством.  
Параллельно Джин слал ему панические смс, на которые Хосок неизменно отвечал одно и тоже — у него все в порядке, Юнги сейчас рядом нет, никакой помощи не требуется. Это немного раздражало и успокаивало одновременно.  
К вечеру выполнения множества мелких уборочных задач Хосок обнаружил себя в спальне. Спина немного ныла, ноги ей вторили, а руки выглядели чудовищно красными и убитыми.  
Оставался час до возвращения Юнги, так что Хосок заказал пиццу, еще раз сходил в душ, натянул более приятные взгляду свободные брюки и футболку и постарался взять себя в руки. Где-то в желудке по ощущениям что-то раздувалось, как пузыри в кипящей воде, а потом лопалось. И никакого приятного предвкушения, скорее, ощущение жуткой неизбежности происходящего.  
Хосок мельком взглянул на себя в зеркало и вздохнул. Как бы Юнги не сбежал от такого секса на одну ночь.  
В дверь позвонили, и Хосок побрел открывать, больше всего на свете мечтая просто лечь спать. Прямо вот сейчас, около порога.  
Но это оказался всего лишь курьер с пиццой, которому, наверное, никогда так не радовались. Отсрочив потенциальную казнь на несколько минут и порадовав парня щедрыми чаевыми, Хосок забрал коробку с пиццей и поставил на стол рядом с диваном. Запах еды вызвал только вспышку тошноты. Одно радовало — вчера Хосок все-таки умудрился поесть, так что сегодня не собирался падать в голодные обмороки.  
Бутылка виски, подаренная Джином на день рождения, наконец, дождалась своего часа.  
Стоило поставить ее на стол, как в дверь опять позвонили. Внутри что-то неприятно дернулось, но Хосок сжал зубы. Он просто должен был успокоиться. Сам же этого хотел, разве нет?  
Может, он сейчас совершал ошибку?  
— И еще раз привет, — Юнги снова улыбнулся одной стороной рта и протянул ему бумажную коробку с пончиками и стаканчик. — Принес тебе кофе и пончики. Надеюсь, что ты ешь сладкое.  
— Я ем все, — соврал Хосок.  
— Тут так чисто, — заметил Юнги, переступив порог. — Не стоило так ради меня…  
— Просто привычка, — дважды соврал Хосок. — Люблю наводить порядок.  
День, кажется, медленно превращался в самый ужасный в его жизни.

  


* * *

  


Хорошо, что Хосок однажды решил стать танцором. Внутри танца он растворялся полностью и умел передавать любые эмоции, а вот в обычной жизни играть так и не научился. Стоило Юнги перешагнуть порог, как паника накрыла Хосока, опутала все тело и напустила тумана в и так не самую трезвую голову.  
— Так, что не так? — спросил Юнги, пока он раскладывал пиццу и старался улыбаться. Молчание расплывалось по комнате, как бензиновое пятно по луже.  
— Все в порядке, — попытался заверить его Хосок. Голос звучал механически и немного жутковато. Он почти успокоился. Почти.  
— Нет, не в порядке, — Юнги нахмурился и дернул ухом. Его хвост нервно хлестнул, и он словно через силу потянулся вперед и дотронулся до пальцев Хосока. — У тебя ледяные руки, и ты сильно нервничаешь. Что происходит?!  
— Я…  
В голове крутились какие-то очередные лживые оправдания, но воздуха в груди стало так мало, что Хосок только опустился на диван и попытался не выкинуть что-нибудь паническое. Выйти в окно, например. Этаж был не такой уж и высокий. А потом рвануть в ближайший парк и наворачивать там круги, пока голова не прояснится.  
— Хосок, не пугай меня, ладно? Тебе плохо? Вызвать врача? — очень спокойным голосом спросил Юнги, чуть пододвигаясь по дивану к нему. — Просто скажи мне, если где-то болит. Или, может, голова…  
— Мне нужно сегодня заняться сексом, — выдавил Хосок. — Очень.  
— Вроде как острая необходимость? Как проклятье? — немного напряженно пошутил Юнги. — Я не очень понимаю.  
— Мне очень нужно.  
Тошнота только усиливалась. Хотелось рассказать абсолютно все, вот только тогда план с сексом точно не воплотился бы.  
— Я все равно не понимаю, — Юнги чуть прижал уши, но его взгляд пока оставался все таким же спокойным. Он действительно пытался понять. — Вроде бы мы познакомились в приложении для знакомств, верно? Не то, чтобы я настаивал на сексе прямо здесь и сейчас, но ты говоришь, что тебе нужно… Нужно потому что?  
Он сделал поощряющий жест рукой, и Хосок обреченно продолжил:  
— Чтобы лучше танцевать.  
— О, — уши окончательно прижались к голове. — Так, еще раз. Ты познакомился со мной, чтобы заняться сексом. И это каким-то образом улучшит твои танцевальные способности. Мне, кажется, пора брать сумку и идти.  
— Нет!  
Хосок и сам не понял, зачем вцепился ему в руку — раньше он старался не хватать малознакомых людей и не пытаться удержать их рядом после того, как так ужасно облажался.  
— Как ты представляешь себе этот секс? — спокойствие все-таки дало трещину. Юнги прищурился и одним красивым движением высвободил кисть из захвата. — Тебе же действительно плохо.  
— Я могу выпить… — от отчаяния у Хосока даже голос пропал.  
— Так. Я. Моя сумка. Иду гулять, — коротко сообщил Юнги. Хвост у него увеличился в объеме и стал напоминать ершик для бутылок.  
Даже если бы потолок сейчас рухнул Хосоку на голову, он бы не почувствовал себя хуже. Что вот он вообще творил? Запугал нормального парня, пригласил его домой, чтобы потом грузить всей этой чушью.  
— Подожди, пожалуйста, — справившись с голосом, попросил он, сложив руки в умоляющем жесте. Он не думал, что это сработает, но Юнги несколько минут смотрел на него, рассекая хвостом воздух, а потом все-таки поставил сумку на пол.  
Неожиданно Хосоку пришла в голову пугающая мысль — а если он действительно сильно понравился Юнги? Настолько сильно, что тот поехал в незнакомый, не самый удачный для гибридов город и решил остановиться у него, понимая, что может попасть в неприятности? Настолько, чтобы послушать его «подожди», когда ему так обидно?  
— Я просто идиот.  
Юнги хмыкнул. Почему-то от скептического выражения его лица Хосоку стало легче. Да и что-то внутри расслабилось, когда секс сам собой отменился.  
— Прости, ты мне очень понравился, честно. Я зациклился на этой тупой идее и все испортил. Может, просто пойдем спать? Тебе же негде ночевать.  
— Я иногда и на улице могу поспать, — Юнги пожал плечами. — Просто я не понимаю, что происходит, и это меня серьезно нервирует. Думаю, не нужно тебе объяснять, насколько к таким, как я, другое отношение. Мне не хочется оказаться втянутым в какие-то странные эксперименты.  
— Просто я идиот, — еще раз повторил Хосок. Он расстроенно махнул рукой и свалил откупоренную бутылку с виски прямо на себя и на часть дивана. — Ох, проклятье!  
Он вскочил, пытаясь оттереть с себя виски, спасти остатки и заодно посмотреть, насколько пострадал диван. Все складывалось хуже некуда.  
— Давай помогу, — ворчливо сказал Юнги, закидывая салфетками лужу на столе и на полу. — Незачем было наглядно демонстрировать…  
Хосок не сумел подавить нервный смешок. Вдвоем они ликвидировали почти все последствия разлива, кроме мокрого пятна на диване, воняющего так, словно на нем пили несколько поколений алкоголиков.  
— Тут теперь нельзя спать, — почесав в затылке, Хосок предложил. — Ляжешь со мной в спальне? Если что я там меч между нами положу.  
— У тебя меч есть? — подозрительно уточнил Юнги. Уши и хвост почти вернулись в норму, а сам он снова выглядел достаточно спокойным. — С мечами танцуешь?  
— Он пластиковый. Друзья подарили давным-давно — велели победить всех соперников.  
— Все танцуют, а тут ты с мечом? — фыркнул Юнги, улыбнулся — и сразу стал очень домашним. — Или что?  
— Да черт их разберет, — отмахнулся Хосок, отвечая на его улыбку. — Просто на стене висит. Красивый, хоть и ненастоящий.  
— Ладно, давай у тебя ляжем, — согласился Юнги. — Вставать мне завтра рано, так что с ужином мы вроде бы закончили. Или ты хочешь поесть?  
— Нет, я в порядке, — Хосок виновато оглядел стол и сказал: — Я утром погрею в микроволновке твой кофе. Уверен, что он вкусный.  
— Ужас какой. Чудовищное оскорбление, — так весело содрогнулся Юнги, что Хосок опять не удержался от смешка. В голове мелькнула мысль о том, что он пожалеет о собственной слабости на прослушивании.  
— Извини, что испортил день, — повинился он, стараясь не позволять этой мысли полностью захватить разум. — Может, я…  
— Все отлично, — Юнги вытащил из сумки домашний костюм. — С твоего разрешения я переоденусь и приду. Или хочешь посмотреть?  
В его голосе мелькнула почти неуловимая соблазнительная нотка. Удивительно, что он еще и флиртовал после всего произошедшего.  
— Оставим это на потом, — Хосок ощутил, как его буквально придавливает к полу жуткой усталостью, но постарался вложить в слабую улыбку всю надежду на это «потом». С Юнги ведь могло быть действительно здорово. К тому же, раньше он никому не нравился так сильно.  
Юнги оказался действительно хорошим парнем, но это нисколько не помогало Хосоку.

  


* * *

  


Уже забравшись под одеяло, Хосок пожалел о своем щедром предложении. Во-первых, Юнги оказался слишком близко, даже несмотря на то, что честно старался не залезать на его половину кровати. А во-вторых, Хосок предпочел бы сейчас остаться в одиночестве и пожалеть себя изо всех сил, а не пытаться делать вид, что все в порядке.  
— Эй… — Юнги повернулся к нему в темноте, опять дергая ухом. — Ты там плачешь?  
— Нет, — соврал Хосок, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать все в себе. — Совсем нет.  
Голос предательски дрогнул. Юнги вздохнул, а потом пододвинулся ближе и очень осторожно обнял, стараясь не испугать.  
— Я обычно не нарушаю личное пространство, — забубнил он, пока Хосок старался успокоиться, ткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. — Но ты плачешь, а я совершенно не знаю, что с этим сделать.  
Слезы полились как-то сами собой, совершенно не обращая внимания на попытки Хосока думать позитивно и взять себя в руки. От Юнги не пахло ничем странным — только гелем для душа, немного шампунем и кофе. И он не выглядел слишком чувствительным для тех отвратительных вещей, которые Хосок никогда не собирался говорить своим друзьям, так что, может, послушал бы? Без ущерба?  
— Ладно, ладно, — всхлипывая, сказал он. — Сейчас я успокоюсь.  
— Неужели это было так важно? Заняться сексом даже через собственное нежелание? — Юнги гладил его по плечу, по кругу, точно гипнотизируя. — Ты проспорил, что ли? Или хочешь себе что-то доказать? Расскажи, может, мы придумаем что-то.  
— Что тут придумаешь? — простонал Хосок, а потом тихо и быстро начал говорить, боясь, что прямо в процессе передумает. — Ладно, это из-за прослушивания. У меня было прослушивание два дня назад. Я мог улететь с этой планеты куда-то… куда-то в другое место, получше.  
— Все мы этого хотим, — согласился Юнги. — Это только начало.  
— Я уже год хожу по прослушиваниям. Мы ходим — наша группа. И они выбрали троих в этот раз. Троих, но не меня, а я… Я же…  
Ощущение тепла, идущего от Юнги, окутывало и поощряло говорить дальше, даже самые стыдные и отвратительные вещи.  
— Я танцую лучше, — признался Хосок, зажмуриваясь. — Намного лучше, чем они. Но меня не выбрали, поэтому я почувствовал себя буквально размазанным. Почему они, а не я? Что я не так сделал? И ко мне подошел один из членов отборочной комиссии. Я собирал вещи, все уже ушли, а я никак не мог взять себя в руки — меня трясло от злости и от расстройства…  
Юнги прижал его к себе сильнее, а потом предложил:  
— Хочешь быть маленькой ложкой? Возьмешь меня за руку?  
— Да, спасибо, — Хосок повернулся к нему спиной и взялся за предложенную ладонь. Мозг отчаянно цеплялся за детали в окружающем мире, чтобы не сойти с ума. В этот раз он отметил вены на руке Юнги — такие выпуклые, ощутимые, почему-то ужасно привлекательные. — Так вот он подошел ко мне, и я думал, что он скажет что-то… Ну, может, поддержит. Или отругает. В любом случае я пойму свои ошибки и сделаю лучше.  
Хосок почувствовал, как Юнги тяжело вздохнул ему в затылок.  
— А он сказал… — тошнота опять накатила, и Хосоку пришлось переждать приступ. Пальцы Юнги чуть сжались, показывая, что он тут и хочет поддержать. — Он сказал, что по танцору видно, когда у него давно не было секса. Сказал, что они ищут кого-то возбуждающего на сцене. Пригласил на прослушивание в понедельник и дал свою визитку.  
Тошнота так никуда и не делась, и Хосок снова взял паузу. Ему показалось, что сейчас Юнги осудит его за происходящее, за то, как он себя вел, за то, что медленно собирался, за то, как отреагировал потом.  
— Да этот гондон просто яйца к тебе подкатывал! — возмущенно зарычал Юнги. — Вот урод! Этической комиссии на него нет!  
На этот раз истерический хохот не удалось сдержать, и несколько минут Хосок фыркал и умирающе смеялся.  
— Я серьезно! Давай лицо ему разобью? Или расцарапаю? — пылая праведным гневом предложил Юнги. — Откуда только такие мудаки берутся?  
— Со мной такое в первый раз. Со мной вообще обычно такого не происходит. Не могло произойти, — Хосок вздохнул и закрыл глаза, стараясь уже договорить до конца. — И я даже не знал, как реагировать. Испугался, что не так понял, даже начал улыбаться, вроде бы. Вел себя, как идиот.  
— Бывает такое. Временами я придумываю потрясающий ответ, но спустя пару недель после разговора, — взъерошив ему волосы, Юнги снова вздохнул.  
— И потом я решил, что извлеку из этого пользу. Просто буду воспринимать это, как совет. Займусь с кем-нибудь сексом, с кем-нибудь, с кем я забуду про эту фразу и про такого, как он.  
— С кем-то не-человеком? — уточнил Юнги.  
— Мне нравятся гибриды, — тихо признался Хосок, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. — Очень.  
Судя по взгляду, Юнги не особенно ему поверил, поэтому он неуверенно попросил:  
— Можно потрогать уши?  
— Это тебя успокоит? — Юнги взял его руку и положил себе на голову. — Трогай. А я тебе хоть немного нравлюсь?  
— Нравишься. Мне написало несколько гибридов, но я выбрал тебя, — признался Хосок, осторожно касаясь самого кончика черного уха. Шерсть показалась ему мягкой, точно дорогая замша, теплой и приятной наощупь. — И еще ты показался мне безопасным. Не таким большим… Ох, прости, пожалуйста, я опять что-то несу.  
Но Юнги, кажется, его слова понравились, потому что он снова заулыбался:  
— Безопасным? Вообще-то любой гибрид сильнее, чем обычный человек, поэтому в будущем не нужно руководствоваться размерами, ладно?  
Хосок провел пальцами по уху вниз, скользнул по тому месту, где уши располагались у обычного человека, покрытому такой же мягкой короткой шерстью.  
— Я совсем идиот? — спросил он у Юнги, полуприкрывшего глаза от поглаживаний.  
— Немного, — признался тот. — Это была плохая идея. С тобой могли случиться плохие вещи. Да ты сейчас полумертвый за столом сидел — кем же нужно было быть, чтобы переспать с тобой в таком состоянии…  
— Я чувствовал себя ужасно, — наконец, признался Хосок. — Это так отвратительно, и я чувствую себя таким отвратительным.  
— Почему? — Юнги дернул ухом.  
— Я должен был ему в лицо дать. Или что там еще делают? Плюнуть? Позвонить прямо оттуда в этическую комиссию?  
— Ты растерялся, — мягко заметил Юнги.  
— Я растерялся, и я отвратителен. Почему они не выбрали меня?  
— Не знаю. Может, у них были какие-то свои критерии? Я не знаю. Но я уверен в одном — тот парень — мудак. Ничто этого не изменит. И рано или поздно кто-нибудь оторвет ему яйца.  
Судя по тону, Юнги предполагал, что, возможно, сам этим займется.  
— Отвратительно, — еще раз повторил Хосок.  
— Слушай, — прочистив горло, Юнги снова прижал его к себе. — Я увидел вчера твое фото в приложении и пропал. Я приехал сюда, несмотря на то что мои друзья были не в восторге. И вот сейчас я услышал все это…  
От ужаса Хосок спрятал лицо в подушке, чтобы не слышать продолжения.  
— И я все еще считаю, что ты потрясающий. Ты красивый, ты невероятный. И ты запутался из-за этого урода. Так бывает. Но это не конец света. Все обязательно будет в порядке. Ты найдешь людей, которые оценят твои умения, выберешься отсюда и воплотишь все свои мечты.  
— Ты не считаешь меня…  
— Нет, не считаю. С чего бы? Я видел много отвратительных людей, поверь. Ты не один из них.  
Хосок снова погладил его ухо, даже дыхание на секунду задержал. Юнги говорил такие правильные вещи, но он никак не мог поверить в них. Ему больше нравился тон его хриплого голоса, легкая шепелявость, появляющаяся в моменты, когда тот волновался.  
— Давай поспим, — сказал Юнги. — Я запущу мотор.  
В его груди действительно вдруг зарокотало самое настоящее кошачье мурчание, такое уютное и усыпляющее. Хосок послушно закрыл глаза, и ему показалось, что он опускается куда-то на облако из гигантских пузырей.  
Может, утром ему действительно полегчало бы.

  


* * *

  


Хосок открыл глаза с четкой уверенностью, что все хорошо. В идеальном мире он обнаружил бы, что никакого провала и кошмарного подката не случилось, а прослушивание, на котором его оценят по заслугам, впереди.  
Но в настоящем у него оставался только очень теплый Юнги, обхвативший его руками и тихо мурлыкающий сквозь сон. Ладонью Хосок зарылся в его волосы и кончиками пальцев чувствовал нежную шерсть на ушах. Почему-то этого хватало для более чем приподнятого настроения.  
Шевельнувшись, Хосок понял, что некоторая «приподнятость» обнаружилась не только в глубинах его души, но и намного ниже. Его стояк упирался Юнги в ногу, а ответный Хосок чувствовал бедром. Джин сказал бы, что главное — это взаимность.  
От этой мысли Хосок фыркнул и разбудил Юнги, вопросительно дернувшего ушами.  
— Доброе утро, — хрипло сказал он, а потом задумчиво опустил взгляд вниз. — Да, ситуация…  
Не выдержав, Хосок совершенно неприлично захихикал в сложенные ладони, стараясь снова не впасть в истерику. Почему в последнее время ничего нормального с ним не происходило? Ну, кроме Юнги.  
— Как насчет быстро откатиться и разойтись по комнатам для решения всех проблем? — Юнги так озорно наморщил нос, что Хосок, вроде только успокоившийся, снова захохотал, на этот раз в голос. — Ну что такое? Смотрю, сегодня у тебя настроение намного лучше.  
— Не уходи, — попросил его Хосок, отдышавшись. — Давай еще полежим. Если ситуация не критическая, конечно.  
— Пока нет, — Юнги погладил его по плечу и спросил: — Легче?  
— Намного. Думаю, что не пойду ни на какое повторное прослушивание. Найду себе зрителей поадекватнее.  
— Хорошо. Правильное решение. Нечего тратить время на дрочеров.  
Ноги коснулось что-то мягкое, и Хосок от неожиданности вздрогнул.  
— Это хвост, всего лишь мой хвост, — повинился Юнги, а потом с коварным видом обвил им щиколотку Хосока. — Не во всем кошачий, иногда очень удобный.  
— Щекотно, — признался Хосок, чуть поворачивая голову и оказываясь совсем близко к Юнги. Со сна тот выглядел таким уютным — с мультяшным круглым носом, припухшими глазами и смешной, не глянцевой улыбкой.  
— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Хосок, чувствуя внутри те пузырьки, на которых он безмятежно проспал всю ночь. — Ты мне очень нравишься.  
— И никакого второго дна? — спросил Юнги, явно больше играя, чем волнуясь. Хосок предполагал, что все читается по его лицу.  
— Только ужасное желание, чтобы ты меня поцеловал.  
Юнги потянулся к нему, на несколько секунд зависнув рядом, точно принюхиваясь, а потом поцеловал его. Губы оказались немного шершавыми, но очень осторожными и нежными.  
Хосок ожидал, что он углубит поцелуй, но тот быстро отстранился и немного застенчиво потерся о него щекой.  
— Кажется, я хочу еще, — признался Хосок, и ощутил дрожь внутри, когда Юнги снова погладил его хвостом по ноге, на этот раз щекотно, вдоль стопы. — Ого!  
— Показать еще фокус? — Юнги выглядел просто дьявольски искушающим — клыки во рту придавали ему демоническое обаяние. — Доверяешь мне?  
— Давай. Люблю фокусы.  
Юнги холодно ткнулся носом ему в ключицу, оставил едва ощутимый поцелуй чуть выше, а потом вдруг лизнул шершавым языком, вызвав у Хосока очередной приступ хохота и целый табун мурашек в низу живота. От такого ситуация вполне могла стать критической.  
— Ты замечательно смеешься, — Юнги опять потерся о него, на этот раз другой щекой. — Ну что… Какие планы еще?  
— Ох, кошачий язык, с ума сойти. Как насчет… — Хосок чуть остановился, сверяясь со своими ощущениями. Ему пока не хотелось переходить к чему-то слишком серьезному, но он безумно нуждался в том, чтобы кто-то прикоснулся к нему. — Как насчет… руки помощи? Друг для друга?  
— Это я испорченный или ты предлагаешь решить нашу ситуацию? — от удивления Юнги чуть приоткрыл рот и наклонил голову. Хосок, не удержавшись, почесал его за ухом.  
— Предлагаю. Взаимопомощь — это важно. Там в ящике за тобой тюбик со смазкой.  
Юнги вынул смазку и чуть отодвинулся, освобождая между ними достаточно пространства под одеялом, а потом положил ладонь ему на бедро и бросил вопросительный взгляд, проверяя. Хосок повторил его движение, чувствуя, насколько Юнги теплее, чем он сам.  
Совсем легко кольнув его когтями, тот потянул вниз его домашние штаны вместе с бельем и помог Хосоку сделать то же самое. Может, после вчерашнего у Хосока случился откат, и его охватила невероятная эйфория, но происходящее показалось удивительно романтичным. Словно они вдвоем учились танцевать и повторяли движения друг за другом.  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Юнги. Мурчание теперь рокотало у него где-то в горле, превращаясь в завораживающий звук, настоящую песню сирены.  
— Все даже лучше, — признался ему Хосок, начиная осторожно изучать низ его живота. Ему показалось, что он так и будет временами смеяться, как безумный, но внутри становилось все больше и больше пузырей, щекочущих что-то внутри.  
Про гибридов говорили разное — у некоторых из них изменения затрагивали все части тела. Так что больше всего на свете Хосоку было любопытно — насколько это относилось к Юнги.  
Тот нежно погладил его внутренней стороне бедра, а потом выдавил немного геля на ладонь, погрел несколько секунд и обхватил его член, осторожно пробуя темп. Вышло даже слишком удачно — Хосок едва не забыл, что должен делать.  
— Ох, немного сбился с темпа, прости, — повинился он, снова повторяя за ним. Никаких дополнительных частей или особенностей, к счастью, гибридность Юнги не обеспечила, так что Хосок постарался подстроиться к ритму, заданному Юнги. Он старался не сравнивать, но все равно мысль о том, что он впервые прикасается к кому-то настолько… горячему? Это само по себе вызывало все новые и новые всплески возбуждения.  
В какую-то секунду время остановилось, полностью заполнившись только ощущением чужой ладони на члене, прикосновениям одеяла к коже, чужому теплу и тяжести в ладони.  
— Я сейчас… — постарался предупредить Хосок. Весь его мир сконцентрировался на пальцах Юнги, двигающихся так медленно, так мучительно правильно, так мягко. Он старался только подстроиться под них, и тихие вздохи рядом подсказывали, что он все делает правильно.  
— Хорошо. Давай. Я тоже долго… Я… — начал Юнги, а потом с хриплым полустоном-полувскриком кончил ему в руку, содрогаясь всем телом. Хосоку потребовалось еще одно, резкое движение, чтобы тоже выплеснуться в чужую ладонь. Их обоих словно долго бросало по волнам, а потом выбросило на берег.  
— Приятно решить ситуацию таким путем, — Юнги улыбнулся, открывая клыки, и потянулся за салфетками на тумбочке. — Смотрю ты подготовился.  
— Я предусмотрительный, — сонно заметил Хосок. Голова стала такой восхитительно легкой, а тело наоборот тяжелым и вялым. — Похоже, я сейчас опять усну.  
— Ну, до поезда у меня есть еще полтора часа, — Юнги счастливо вздохнул, вытирая их обоих.  
Это отогнало сон лучше, чем справился бы самый громкий и шумный будильник. Конечно, Юнги уезжал. Хосок ведь и выбрал его именно поэтому. Идиот.  
— А ты… Ты приедешь еще? — спросил он, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— Вообще я искал тут квартиру, — кажется, его тревога не укрылась от Юнги, потому что он снова притянул Хосока к себе поближе и погладил по спине. — Думал переехать и стартануть отсюда в лучшую жизнь.  
— Здесь же нетолерантная среда, — сболтнул Хосок, а потом признался. — Я немного поискал информацию.  
— Ничего, и не с таким справлялся, — пожав плечами, Юнги снова потерся о него щекой и смущенно признался: — Ты так замечательно пахнешь. Просто невозможно оторваться.  
Хосок смущенно хмыкнул, но пока не стал признаваться, что теперь различал за гелями запах Юнги, и тот казался ему до ужаса родным.  
— Ты можешь жить тут, — вдруг сболтнул язык совершенно отдельно от Хосока.  
— О, нет, — Юнги на секунду стиснул его от избытка чувств. — Сначала я сниму квартиру, потом поведу тебя выпить кофе, потом в кино, а уже потом будем говорить о том, как съехаться. Люблю, знаешь ли, делать все постепенно.  
— Я так и понял, — заверил его Хосок, опять ощущая внутри предательские пузырьки. — Давай полчаса поспим, а потом позавтракаем. Пиццу можно погреть.  
— Договорились, — Юнги ткнулся носом ему в макушку и снова замурчал.  
Хосок уже собирался закрыть глаза, как вдруг телефон запиликал.  
«ТЫ В ПОРЯДКЕ?» — Джин явно нервничал.  
«В полном. Спасибо за беспокойство», — набил ему Хосок в ответ, а потом вдруг понял, что не врет. Кажется, он действительно был в порядке. Правда, для этого понадобилась неделя ада, совершенно идиотская попытка переспать с незнакомцем и один невероятно терпеливый и замечательный гибрид.  
Но с другой стороны — у всего в мире была цена. И у его спокойствия она оказалась сравнительно невысокой. Хосок обнял Юнги сильнее и понадеялся, что тот вернется поскорее.  
Что-то подсказывало ему, что путь в лучшую жизнь они с этого момента начнут вместе. И ему больше не придется оставаться с проблемами один на один. Вместе они со всем справлялись лучше.


End file.
